John Cena And Kelly Kelly:Letters From The Sky
by chaingangprincess18
Summary: Hope ya enjoy.
1. Why?

letters from the sky

kelly's pov

i love john with all my heart and i don't think i can ever let him go

end of pov

john's pov

i love kelly and all but i have to tell her

Now!

end of pov

john knocked on the door

kelly answered it

kelly:hey honey she kissed him

john:hey he said not really kissing back

kelly:so what's up

john:look kelly i don't know how to tell you this but i'm leaving you for liz...liz come in here

liz:hi john she kissed him

kelly:-

The End


	2. Bad Idea?

letters from the sky

john's pov

kelly didn't say anything for awhile so i just left with liz on my arm

kelly's pov

i love john i can't believe he would do this to me before i knew it i was in tears i called maryse and eve and told them what happend

end of pov

doorbell rings

"i'm coming!" kelly yelled

"hi" eve and maryse said together as she opened the door

"hi" kelly said as she sniffled a bit

"oh kelly honey" said eve trying to comfort her

"i got an idea" maryse said

"oh no!" said eve

"what my idea's are good right?" maryse asked

"sweetie every time you have an idea i get scared to death wondrering if we are going to die but surprisingly it never happens" eve explained

"oh but i promise this is good this always helps me from being sad" maryse said

"ok what is it?" kelly and eve asked

"let's go shopping!" maryse said excited

"that's a great idea actually" kelly said with a smile on her face

"yeah good job :D" eve said with a smile on her face as well

"thanks now stop wasting my time and let's go" maryse said

"ok gosh!" they both said

AT FOREVER 21

"omg this is so cute" kelly said holding up a shirt

"yeah it is i'll give you 30 bucks for it" maryse said

"NO WAY!...if i it like what makes you think i would give it to you get your own" kelly yelled

"ok gosh!" maryse said

"hello kelly" ? said

kelly's pov

i heard a famillar voice we all turned around i knew it liz

end of pov

"hey liz where's your heartbreaker" i asked

"oh he's not here but he told me to give you a message"

SLAP!

"oh no you didn't" i said and slapped her back

"oh no you didn't" liz said in a higher voice

they started fighting

people crowded around them and were yelling

"cat fight! cat fight!" including maryse and eve

"wait i'm not a cat" maryse said

"oh god!" eve said

THE END

how was it happy i made another chap cause i am help from

alyzabeth the amazing credit goes to her she gave me the idea and i just wrote i did not copy what she wrote but yeah

review pm me whatev


	3. Why Are You Here?

letters from the sky

mall client:security! she yelled

(security takes them to there cars)

IN THE CAR

eve:kelly i'm so sorry

kelly:what are you sorry for

eve and maryse:not helping

kelly:oh

eve:it will be okay don't worry

(random car honk)

A/N not by liz A/N

eve:SHUT UP!

(eve honks her horn)

eve:yeah i got a horn too buddy!

(honks her horn again)

eve:sorry hunny what were you saying?

kelly:ha ha nevermind evey :D

maryse:i see a smile

(car honks)

eve:aw i can't look cause to busy telling this guy to SHUT UP!

(eve honks her horn)

kelly and maryse:haha oh eve

eve:yeah that kinda is-

(car honk cuts her off)

eve:SHUT UP!

(eve honks her horn)

kelly and maryse:ha ha :D

AT HOME

kelly,maryse,and eve are playing a game

eve:kellz why did you take all my money but not ryse's

kelly:cause i like to mess with you

eve:uhh

doorbell rings

kelly:i'll get it

kelly opens the door

kelly's pov

i can't believe who i saw

my expression changed from happy to surprised and a bit sad when i saw him

?:kelly-

THE END

CLIFFHANGER! ur wondering who it was right

next chap up later today :D


	4. Not Ready

letters from the sky

john:kellz i'm sorry

kelly:um guys i want you to go spend my money

eve and maryse:AWESOMMMMMEEE! :D

kelly:just do it

maryse:ok GOSH!

eve:thanks kellz

(when eve and maryse left)

john:baby i know that i hurt you please take me back

kelly:john you think after what you did to me i would take you back why do you want me back cause liz is done with you

A/Njohn is in the whole badboy heel thuganomics crap :DA/N

john's pov

she's right it is cause liz left me but it's also cause i still love her

i want her back

end of pov

kelly's pov

should i take him back

or

just let him get another whore to fuck and then throw back like a little fish

end of pov

john:kellz i-

kelly:john i don't think your ready to have me back yet...but i promise you the time will come

john:kellz please listen to me i am ready i know the dr of thuganomics doesn't cry but i think your gonna be the first girl whoever did and that means i'm in love with you and i'll never stop

kelly:john please just go

john:...fine but i'll be waiting before the time comes

SLAM!

(john left with a huge doorslam)

kelly's pov

i think i get it he does love me but i meant what i said and i'm already dating someone

by force

end of pov

THE END

yayyyyyyy i'm so happy i updated idk when over the limit will come but it's soon don't worry be happy


	5. A New B

Hi guys chaingangprincess18 here and i know it's been a while since i've updated but here we go

John couldn't believe could she move on so fast? And who the hell was this guy?

John was so mad he almost didn't notice the cell phone lying on the floor. He picked it up and opened it, seeing "1 New Text: Kelly." He couldn't help but read the text.

"John's gone..." It said. John gripped the phone in his fist with anger. He saw the name of the owner on the front screen. He stomped towards Brock Lesnar's locker room, kicking it open.

"Brock, the hell is the meaning of this?" He asked, throwing the phone right at Brock's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"Kelly was my girlfriend first, so back off!" John said, pushing Brock

"Well she's mine now!" Brock said, pushing John harder before leaving the room

Credit goes to Queen Latifeh love yah :)


End file.
